vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= |-|Chaos Knuckles= Summary Knuckles is the last guardian of Angel Island and one of the main characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. He was trained by his father Locke to assume the mantle of guardian by the age of ten and after his father left him, he considered himself to be the last Mobian Echidna. After few years, he discovered that he is not the last of his kind while many threats from all over Mobius threatened his home. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A | 2-A Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gliding, Burrowing, Enhanced Hearing, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Mid), An intrinsic link to the Chaos Force, which grants him various powers such as Reality Warping, Teleportation and Chaos Energy Attacks, Can open portals to other places | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, A greater link to the Chaos Force which allows him to use his powers more effectively, Acausality (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Intangibility, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Mammoth Mogul attempt to mind control him alongside Sonic and Tails) | A direct and powerful link to the Chaos Force, allowing him to use his abilities to the fullest, Acausality (Type 4), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal and Omnipresence (After becoming one with the Chaos Force), Constantly rising power (His power increases exponentially with each passing moment), Can bridge the gulf between Time and Space, Time Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Roughly equal to Sonic who he has clashed with several times) | Multiverse level+ (Fought Master Mogul and stalemated Super Sonic, should be comparable to him fighting against Enerjack (Knuckles), who was weakened prior to the fight) | Multiverse level+ (Was stated by Aurora to had a power that rivaled the Ancient Walkers before becoming one with the Chaos Force, a realm outside the space-time of infinite universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Nearly as swift as Super Sonic) | Immeasurable. Omnipresent after becoming one with the Chaos Force Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Lifted an entire power plant while under water) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level (More durable than Sonic) | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight with Sonic and other characters without getting fatigued) | Limitless | Godlike, but can become tired if he uses his powers too much. Range: Extended melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted due to genetic enhancement (At only three years old, he was doing math at a high school-college level, also quickly picked on other vital subjects he would need in order to be a guardian such as history, geography, and science) Weaknesses: Has trouble accessing the full extent of the powers available to him | None notable | His powers are unstable, and he has difficulty controlling them, to the point that he has hurt himself using his powers before. Key: Base | Hyper Knuckles | Chaos Knuckles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2